russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs shown on the IBC News Network
IBC News Network is a news and public affairs channel in the Philippines which using in Filipino language only and started commercial operation on July 2, 2012. IBC News Network is television station owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently broadcast 'News' *''Balitang 90'' (2012-present) *''CNBC Konek'' (2012-present) *''Eala ng Bayan'' (simulcast over DZTV) *''Eala ng Balita'' (2012-present) *''Express Balita'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) **''Express Balita Weekend'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC) *''Fast Morning'' (2013-present) *''Global Desk'' (2012-present) *''INN News Blast'' (2012-present) **''INN Breaking News'' (2012-present) **''INN Live'' (2012-present) *''Lunchtime News'' (2012-present) *''Happy Morning Yehey'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC) *''Malacañang Press Conference'' (2012-present) *''PAGASA TV'' (2012-present) *''Prime Week'' (2013-present) *''PSE Stock Market News'' (2014-present) *''Sports Center'' (2014-present) *''The Money Tonight'' (2012-present) *''The Week that Was'' (2013-present) ¹also on IBC 'Public Service' *''Castro ng Batas'' (2012-present) *''Dr. Kalusugan kay Dok'' (2013-present) *''Amerika Atbp.'' (2014-present) *''Mahal'' (2013-present) *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' (2012-present) 'Talk' *''INN Presents'' (2012-present) *''Citong Cito'' (2012-present) *''Gov@Work'' (2013-present) *''On Line'' (2012-present) 'Business and Travel' *''Investment Class'' (2014-present) *''Ka-Agri Pinoy'' (2013-present) *''A Business Insights'' (2013-present) *''Travel and Trade'' (2013-present) 'Infotainment' *''Balay Tirahan Kanlungan'' (2013-present) *''NCCA Documentaries'' *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan'' (2013-present) 'Television programs from IBC' *''Team Rescue 911'' (2014-prsent) *''Global Mission'' (2014-present) *''Negoshow'' (2014-present) *''Operation Lingkod Bayan'' (2014-present) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (2014-present) *''Cooltura'' (2012-present) *''Linawin Natin'' (2012-present) *''Snooky'' (2012-present) *''Forum ni Randy'' (2014-present) *''Good Take'' (2012-present) *''Report Kay Boss'' (2013-present) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (2014-present) *''Bitag'' (2013-present) 'Entertainment' *''Dumaual Tonight'' (2014-present) *''Star Yayey'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-present) *''Pinoy Star Stories'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-present) 'Sports' 'Basketball' *''PBA on INN'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC and delayed with Pinoy Extreme) *''PBA Classics'' (2012-present) *''Kiddie PBA'' (2012-present) *''NBA on INN'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC with Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''NBA Live'' (2012-present) *''NBA Action'' (2012-present) *''NBA Playoffs Playback'' (2012-present) *''Jr. NBA'' (2012-present) *''NBA Summer League'' (2012-present) *''NBA Draft'' (2012-present) 'Boxing' *''The Main Event'' (2012-present) (also on IBC and Pinoy Extreme) *''Kamao Kontra Kamao'' (2012-present) *''Fistorama'' (2012-present) 'Golf' *''PGA Tour'' (2013-preent) 'Horse Racng' *''Kabayo, Karetra, Karerista'' (2014-present) 'Cockfights' *''Sabong TV'' (2013-present) *''Thunderbird Sabong Nation'' (2013-present) *''Tukaan'' (2012-present) *''Bakbakan Na'' (2013-present) 'Billiards' *''World Pool Masters'' (2013-present) (also airs on IBC and Pinoy Extreme) 'Tennis' *''U.S. Open'' (2013-present) 'Mixed Martial Arts' *''ONE FC'' (ATC @ INN; 2013-present) (also airs on IBC and Pinoy Extreme) 'Professional wrestling' *''WWE Raw'' (2012-present) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2012-present) *''WWE pay-per-views'' 'Religious' *''Family TV Mass'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC) *''Jesus I Trust in You!: The 3:00 pm Pray Habit'' (2013-present) *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' (2013-present) *''Kerygma TV'' (2012-present) *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' (2012-present) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (2012-present) also on IBC 'Block time' *''Fox News on INN'' **''Fox Report'' (2012-present) **''Just In'' (2012-present) **''Special Report with Bret Baier'' (2012-present) *''CNBC on INN'' **''Business Center'' (2012-present) **''CNBC Cash Flow'' (2012-present) 'Regional shows' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (INN Baguio) (2012-present) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (INN Cebu) (2012-present) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (INN Davao) (2012-present) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (INN Iloilo) (2012-present) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation IBC News Network Previously aired shows 'Public Affairs' *''Survival Istorya'' (2012) *''Tayuan Ko Paninindigan'' (2012-2013) *''Angara ng Bayan'' (2012-2013) 'Philippine election series' *''Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013'' (2013 with RPN and PTV) 'Public Service' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (2012-2013) *''Nora Mismo'' (2012-2013) 'Travel shows' *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2012-2013) 'Religious' *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (2012-2013) 'Sports Coverage' *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2013-present) *''Olympic Games'' (2012-present) See also *INN New Schedule *IBC News Network to revealed new public affairs programs this July *The news channel INN start on news, public service and sports *IBC News Network's 2nd Anniversary Offering *IBC *IBC News Network *List of Philippine television shows *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *IBC Official website *IBC News Official website References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation IBC News Network